


Who Needs Dogs?

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dogs, M/M, fear of dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Oh gods, this is the end- say so long to Glanni Glæpur! Because this is it! The finale has finally arrived! And who would have thought- done in by his own boyfriend! Despicable! Really, it was such a shame, such a good face, literally being thrown to the dogs."----or: Glanni has a fear of dogs
Relationships: Glanni Glæpur/Íþróttaálfurinn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Who Needs Dogs?

**Author's Note:**

> another old fic i finished that was born form glanni screaming from WOOF!

“No! No! Get me away from that- that  _ wild _ \-  _ beast! _ ” Glanni shouted, trying to wiggle his way out of his partner’s arms, shouting curses and threats to the man trying to hold him still.

“Glanni, st- Glanni  _ stop! _ ” Íþróttaálfurinn grunted and held the other tighter when he felt the man’s feet repeatedly collide with his shins. “Glanni, I know you’re scared of dogs, but this is ridiculous!”

“Easy for you to say! You’re not the one in danger in front of the jaws of  _ death _ !” 

“It’s a poodle!” 

“Looks don’t matter, it’s what’s inside of its disgusting,  _ sharp _ mouth!” For having an obvious advantage in height over the two, he was losing terribly against the struggle, coming within too close a proximity to that dog’s mouth for comfort.

“Look, if you were in any real danger, my crystal would tell me, and I would be able to save you. But look, this dog isn’t even vicious!” Íþróttaálfurinn pleaded, trying to reason with the criminal, but falling onto deaf ears.

“I’m going to die and it’ll be all your fault!”

_ Oh gods, this is the end- say so long to Glanni Glæpur! Because this is it! The finale has finally arrived! And who would have thought- done in by his own boyfriend! Despicable! Really, it was such a shame, such a good face, literally being thrown to the dogs. _

Glanni’s brain was whirling with thoughts, plans of escape, plots of revenge, how he was going to  _ die _ to the jaws of a  _ mutt,  _ of all things.

Said dog, who, for the entire duration, sat and watched the dramatic scene in front of him unfold. His tail wagged slowly behind him, from side to side.

“Look, he’s wagging his tail! He’s happy, he is not going to bite you!” 

“Dogs wag their tails whether they’re  _ happy _ or  _ not,  _ you _ oaf! _ ” Glanni might as well have died at this point, because by the looks of it, he was likely about to faint right then and there, in the arms of his sadistic  _ hero _ and the jaws of some  _ rabid mutt _ . 

The dog stood, bringing Glanni to a pause.  _ What is it going to do? _

The dog lolled it’s long floppy tongue out of his mouth, his breath coming out in big wet puffs against his skin.

A yelp escaped the man's throat, coloring his cheeks in embarrassment at his reaction. 

The thing is, he  _ knows _ how unreasonable he was being. He gets it! After all, he is the one who has to live with it.

But was it really his fault that he had this strange phobia of dogs? No! 

But yet here they were,  _ ‘facing their fears,’ _ something of which he had never agreed upon, and yet they were. 

Speaking of, the mutt rolled over onto its back, letting out a booming  _ WOOF! _ As it rolled, asking for stomach rubs.

The sound drained any color from Glanni’s face that had shown before, giving him an even pailer complection than usual.

“Glanni? Are you okay?” 

Glanni could feel a hand pat the side of his face and try to move his head, but all he could do was watch the dog intently, watching for any more sudden movements.

“Glanni, come on, you’re freaking me out here…”

Serves him right for being scared after what he did, even if that fear was directed towards Glanni himself.

Glanni has always hated dogs, and he refuses to change his mind for some flippy-dippy elf man.

Glanni, in his internal rant, hadn’t even noticed that he was being moved until he was already far far away from the dastardly mutt. 

“Are you okay now?”

Looking up at the man, Glanni spat, “Oh, screw you.” to which the man let out a chuckle.

Glanni would get him back big time.

After all, he knew about the others' fear of thunder...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feed my soul :)


End file.
